Enjolras
Enjolras (pronounced: ɑ̃ʒolʁas)' '''is a character in the novel ''Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is the youthful, handsome, and charming, though "capable of being terrible," leader of Les Amis de l'ABC . A "priest of the ideal", Enjolras is devoted to the revolution and his republican ideals. He is a skilled combatant during the June Rebellion, facing a battalion of the National Guard alone, but he sustains no wounds or injuries prior to his death. Enjolras is killed by a firing squad in the Corinthe, holding hands with Grantaire. Novel About Enjolras was born into a wealthy family in 1806. He believes in democracy and freedom and is willing to do anything to achieve it. Hugo tells the reader that Enjolras is a very charming young man who is also capable of being terrible. He is described as having blonde curls and blue eyes. Despite his good looks, however, he has no interest in women. After the death of General Lamarque, Enjolras and his followers take part in a rebellion that breaks out after soldiers fire on civilians during General Lamarque's funeral convoy. Victor Hugo writes: “Within less than an hour twenty-seven barricades had sprung up in the quarter of Les Halles alone. At the centre was the famous house no. 50 be 30 which became the fortress of the workers’ leader, Charles Jeanne, and his 106 followers.” The rebellion is very unsuccessful. On Enjolras's barricade, all but two people are killed (excluding the five insurgents Enjolras orders to leave out of necessity when it becomes clear that the barricade is doomed). He is a passionate leader and fighter that cares about the people of France; when he is forced to shoot a man, he not only regrets it but the shooting of Le Cabuc is symbolic of Enjolras' capability of being terrible, as well as the Amis' realization that they're all going to die at the barricade. Les Amis de l'ABC Enjolras is the passionate leader of Les Amis de l'ABC, a group of students dedicated to making political changes in France. In the musical he is shown to have a closer bond with his fellow revolutionaries, including young Gavroche. Enjolras devoutly believes in democratic freedom, which leads him into an argument with the Bonapartist Marius Pontmercy. Enjolras strives to realize democracy and equality. He declares "Patria" or "Homeland" as his mistress and only has eyes for his causes. This makes him a foil of the character Grantaire, who is cynical and believes in nothing (besides Enjolras himself). Despite the differences in their characters, Grantaire looks up to Enjolras. June 5, 1832 During the funeral of General Lamarque, a popular defender of the people, the monarchy dispatches troops to keep the peace. As shots are fired, Enjolras and the rest of the Friends of the ABC spring up and build a barricade outside of a wine shop in the rue Mondetour. They build the barricade out of common items, arm themselves and prepare for the coming fight. Gavroche points out that Javert, posing as a revolutionary, is actually a spy for the army. The men take Javert prisoner and tie him to a pole in the Corinth restaurant. After a revolutionary shoots an innocent bystander, Enjolras promptly executes him as penalty. It's mentioned that the executed revolutionary was not only Claquesous, one of the four heads of Patron-Minette, but that he had been hired to stir up anarchy amongst the revolutionaries. The students mourn the death of Mabeuf, who was shot attempting to return the red flag of the revolution to its post, having volunteered to do this task. Enjolras gives Mabeuf a kiss on the forehead, and later on the hand - and Victor Hugo states that those are the only two kisses Enjolras has bestowed in his entire life. He then erects Mabeuf's coat in place of the flag to honor his courage. After discussing the matter, the students decide to keep Javert as a hostage. Enjolras sends five men away from the barricade, realizing that those at the barricade will die. Valjean arrives at the barricade. Enjolras orders Javert's execution following the execution of Jean Prouvaire at the hands of the National Guard; Valjean leads Javert away with permission to do this task and sets him free instead. Death The barricades fall and as the army presses onwards, Enjolras retreats into the wine shop. He alone is left untouched by bullets and wounds, but with no other weapon in hand except for the barrel of his carbine. Enjolras himself told the National Guards to shoot him, throwing away the stump of his carbine, folded his arms and presented his breast. Just before the guardsmen were about to shoot him, Grantaire, awakening from his drunken stupor, asks to be shot with Enjolras with the words: "Vive la république! I'm one of them." Grantaire asks Enjolras's permission to die beside him. Enjolras then takes Grantaire's hand as a reply and smiles at him, and the soldiers execute both of them together. Enjolras, pierced by eight bullets, remained backed against the wall, as if the balls nailed him there. He only bowed his head. In the 2012 film, after he was shot by the soldiers, his body flung back and his foot, which was held on in the window, held and stopped his body from falling out the window down near the barricade. Musical Songs Act I * Look Down * ABC Café/Red and Black * Do You Hear the People Sing? * One Day More Act II * Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * Javert's Arrival * Little People * Night of Anguish * The First Attack * Drink With Me * Dawn of Anguish * The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) * The Final Battle * Empty Chairs At Empty Tables (silent) * Finale Gallery Musical αρχείο λήψης (3).jpg|Ramin Karimloo αρχείο λήψης (4).jpg Enjy.jpg|David Thaxton fa9835c9-1a6b-4c34-af54-93281a9074f8_665x665.jpg|Łukasz Zagrobelny, Warsaw tumblr_mg7w1ggY4f1s0p9aoo1_1280.jpg tac4.jpg|Michael Maguire as Enjolras (10th anniversary concert) AzORLSjCAAAyQFw.png|Killian Donnelly as Enjolras tac12.jpg|Michael Maguire singing One Day More 4503504_std.jpg granjolras.JPG|Enjolras and Grantaire Enjyonedaymore.JPG|Jon Robyns, London 2009 LMiC_25A_1272.jpg 104.jpg|Balázs Nagy, Hungary (2015) 189.jpg|Péter Sándor, Hungary (2016) Christian Ratellin as Enjolras.jpg|Christian Ratellin as the first musical Enjolras in France. miserables2 (2).png|Andrés Elvira in the Mexican Cast of 2018 Films Les-mis-510.jpg|2012 film 196383 455543264498742 1895696069 n.jpg|2012 film: Enjolras and Marius DoYouHearThePeopleSing.png|2012 film LesAmis-Barricades.png|Aaron Tveit in the 2012 film The-Barricades.png|Enjolras at the barricades: 2012 film Tumblr mh4jlkeTMW1ro6c6oo1 1280.png|2012 film: Enjolras moments before execution Enjolras 2012.jpeg|2012 film 353275.1.jpg|In the 2012 movie: Enjolras 353269.1.jpg|Enjolras during "Do You Hear the People Sing", in the 2012 film Tumblr static tumblr static enjolras.jpg|2012 film: Aaron Tveit as Enjolras Tumblr mremqueqRL1saggmoo6 1280.jpg|2012 movie Tumblr mrqw13r8zA1sdjsjxo1 1280.jpg|2012 movie: Enjolras in the Finale Tumblr mr8s5fkPwa1sdjsjxo1 1280.jpg|2012 movie: The time is near... Tumblr mr1jxqutxC41sdjsjxo1 1280.jpg|Enjolras in the 2012 film with Courfeyrac Tumblr mqaij4aDER1s5707xo1 500.jpg|Enjolras, in the 2012 movie Tumblr mvhmwzGkI51qzaxfso1 500.png|2012 movie: Enjolras Enjolras-les-miserables-35440143-500-271.jpg Kids.jpg|2007 anime: Enjolras at a meeting with les amis de l'ABC 6E904837-FC2A-4C61-BA30-058420ABA6BB.jpeg 299FE3B2-828C-4802-8832-57D842B9BBCB.jpeg|Enjolras in the 2012 film Enjolras and Grantaire facing firing squad..jpg|Enjolras (Joseph Quinn) & Grantaire (Turlough Convey) facing firing squad BBC Miniseries 2019 To see more photos, click here. Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Members of the Les Amis de l'ABC Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters Category:Enjolras Category:Les Misérables